Kirby meets a space creature named Plinky
by TheCrazyPerson44
Summary: Kirby finds a crashed space craft while questing to defeat Dedede and the Nightmare. Out pops a friendly dude who looks just like him, only with antennas. They both save each others worlds miraculously, with a secret weapon they both possessed.


Note: Plinky is a character I've worked with for a long time. He always resembled Kirby, so I thought I'd include him in a Kirby fanfic. :)

Kirby was floating through Dream Land on a stormy day, armed only with his trusty parosol, his vacuum-like mouth, and his quick sharp wits. He battled many of Dedede's soldiers on his way, dodging falling Waddle Dees, and swallowing Meta Knights. Suddenly, as he was approaching the Level 4-5 exit, he came across a strange object that looked like it a crashed spacecraft. Upon closer inspection, Kirby realized it was indeed a crashed spacecraft. But who could it have belonged to? Was it part of Dedede's fleet? Was it military? Was it alien? What kind of ufo was it? Kirby tried to peek inside of it, but saw nothing. Then Kirby felt something poke him from behind repeatedly. Kirby turned around, and with a perplexed look, he faced the poking perpetrator puffball. It turned out to be a very starnge and interesting creature indeed. Kirby was amazed to find that the creature looked remarkably similar to him, minus a few features, yet this creature was very very different. He was a round small pink creature, with red boots, just like Kirby, only this miraculous little fellow possesed highly-sensitive telepathic antennas, and seemed to gain strength from eating fruit. Kirby watched as the creature bashed himself against trees, eating fruits and getting stronger, beating up Dedede's forces.

"Hey, who are you?" asked Kirby. "I like your moves!"

"Eeeeeeeeeep!" yelled the strange creature in response to Kirby. He darted off down a narrow road, and hid behind a bush. Kirby followed the strange creature behind the bush, and tried to get some information as to his identity.

"Hi, I'm Kirby. Who are you?" asked Kirby. The creature removed his arms from his eyes, and gazed up at Kirby.

"I'm Plinky, I'm a marshmellow boy, just like you. I love being a marshmellow boy! It rocks! But anyway, I gotta say, you startled me. You and I look so much alike, I thought I was seeing double, and I panicked. I got here because I crashed, and this place is overrun by monsters! I mean completely overrun!" said the creature who revealed his name to be Plinky.

"Did you come inside the spaceship that crashed?" Kirby asked.

"Yeah, I sure did. I was blown off course while trying to shoot down draconian warlord ships!" said Plinky. "I come from Planet Plibble, it's in your solar system".

"Ooohh, well this is Planet Popstar! Planet Plibble. I've never heard of Planet Plibble," said Kirby. "But anyway, this is Planet Popstar, my home" said Kirby.

"Oh cool! Planet Popstar, you say? Does that mean I get to meet Katy Perry, Miley Cyrus, The Jonas Brothers, and Brittany Spears?" asked Plinky.

"No, this planet doesn't have any popstars on it despite the name. Some say Michael Jackson's spirit went here though, at least it says so on NonEncyclopedia HyperDramatic!" explained Kirby.

"That definately clears things up!" said Plinky. "By the way, my brother Blueberry is sitting near the tree by my crashed UFO! He likes eating blueberries, as his name implies, but that's almost all he does" said Plinky. "He's friendly though!". Plinky's brother Blueberry raised up his hand and waved at Kirby.

"He's strange," said Kirby. "Do you call him Little Boy Blue?" he asked.

"Yes, on occasions. You know Kirby, you could have picked a better place to have a home! It's overrun with monsters. Though I gotta say, it's not quite as infested as my home world, the Plinky Kingdom, on Planet Plibble" said Plinky.

"So why do you loko just like me?" asked Kirby. Plinky paused for a moment.

"I have no idea. I have antennas though, that's one difference. But anyway, I was wondering, if you could find a way to repair my spaceship! If you could repair my spaceship, I'd be in your debt forever. My world is being invaded by evil forces too, just like yours" said Plinky.

"Uhh, I'm not sure I have time to repair your spaceship" said Kirby. "I have to deal with King Dedede".

"Who's King Dedede?" asked Plinky.

"He's a possessed power hungry penguin powerhouse! He's taken over my home world of Dream Land" said Kirby.

"Dream Land? Isn't that a radio show on Planet Earth?" asked Plinky.

"No, it's my world! I need to defend it from the Nightmare! Dedede himself isn't the epitomy of evil, but the Nightmare possessing him is! I was originally supposed to be a minion of the Nightmare, but I was a reject" said Kirby. Plinky's eyes widened.

"My planet's in trouble too! An evil dragon named Zasher is taking over my home world. And it just so happens that I was supposed to be my arch enemy's minion as well, but I turned against him. I'm my own man now, and I'm ready to defend the universe from evil at all costs! I have an idea" said Plinky. "You work on trying to find a repair for my spacecraft, and I'll try to save your world from Dedede" said Plinky.

"Okay, I guess that could be a deal. But how do I know you're strong enough?" asked Kirby. Plinky showed off his powerful pecks, and ate some more fruit, beating up more of Dedede's minions.

"Wow, I guess you do have strength" said Kirby.

"Yeah, and it's all me too" said Plinky.

"I have to eat my enemies first to gain their powers, but you seem to get your powers from fruit! That's certainly interesting" said Kirby.

"Yep!" said Plinky.

"We'll need to use both our combined efforts and powers to save the day" said Kirby.

"Yes, but always remember this. When the time comes for you to fire your laser, don't hesitate, just act" said Plinky.

"Okay!" replied Kirby in an enthusiastic tone. Kirby and Plinky were ready to kick bad guy butt and go on a brand new adventure together.

Kirby and Plinky went their seperate ways. Plinky set off to save Dreamland, and Kirby tried to repair Plinky's ship. But just as he was operating on it, a representative of the Dedede government approached Kirby and cornered him.

"You are not supposed to know about this! This spacecraft and its occupant should be taken to Area 67 immediately for tests" said the representative. Kirby swallowed him whole, and continued to search for missing parts of the craft.

Meanwhile...

Plinky set off on his merry ways through Dreamland, hoping not to alienate anyone, or get sent to a top secret facility. As he was strolling through the woods, he came across a Jigglypuff.

"ANOTHER ONE?" Plinky's eyes widened.

"Me JigglyPuff, me here to help you!" said JigglyPuff. So JigglyPuff joined Kirby on his ways! JigglyPuff helped Plinky fight baddies with an interesting new attack move. He picked up Plinky by his antennas, and spun him around like a cowboy swinging a lasso. Then he released Plinky onto the baddies and sent them flying over on their backs like dominos. Yeah, that's pretty kickass. I know. As they continued journeying, Plinky came across a beautiful tree. Plinky liked trees, especially the ones that had fruit. But this tree was different from the other trees. It seemed to have two eyes and a mouth.

"Hmm!" said Plinky, inspecting the tree from a closer angle. "I've never seen anything quite like this on my home planet!" Then suddenly the tree sprouted arms, and tried to force feed Plinky some root beer.

"I am Whispy, the Root beer Driad! You will drink root beer, and become a tree just like me" said Whispy.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" shouted Plinky. Plinky used a POWER PUNCH on Whispy, but it was no use, since Whispy counter-attacked by sending Plinky packing with a large apple spewing from his mouth, and flattening Plinky. Plinky had the ability to re-assemble himself after being flattened, an ability bestowed upon him by the mad evil draconian scientist who created him. So after Plinky re-assembled himself, he picked up every apple that was tossed his way, and ate each one, becoming stronger and stronger. Eventually he was as strong as Paul Bunyon! He used his antennies to wrap around the tree, interlocking with the bark in such a way that he was a able to lift the tree and its roots out of the ground. He span it around a little bit, just like a turtle, and then sent it flying off into the wild blue yonder! Plinky defeated Whispy Woods! Plinky tried reporting back to Kirby, but just as he was about to, some strange men in black suits wearing black sunshades, that looked like penguins grabbed Plinky and hauled him away to a top secret base. Area 67.

Back with Kirby:

Kirby heard the distress signal from Area 67. He heard that they were trying to smoosh Plinky back into his original ice cream state so that everyone in the Dreamland public could eat it and gain Plinky's powers. Kirby had to save his friend, but he didn't know what to do. He decided to call upon the mighty gods of Dreamland.

Back with Plinky:

Plinky was in Stage 7 of the smooshing process, when suddenly the gods of the kingdom warped Plinky back to Kirby's Dreamland. But along the way back, through the portal, Plinky had to battle with Master Hand and Bowser.

"BLAAAAAARRRRG!" roared Bowser. Bowser sent fireballs at Plinky, but Plinky used Shoop Da Whoop and sent Bowser flying away back to the Koopa Kingdom. Master Hand tried to grab Plinky and send him into the Zelda dimension.

"Resistance is futile!" said Master Hand.

"NOOOOOOO! Anything but the Zelda Dimension. That place has Deku Scrubs! Deku Scrubs are scary" yelled Plinky. But Plinky was sent into the Zelda Dimension. The 8-bit zelda dimension. So he went into a cave and got a sword. Then he picked up some green clothes, and dressed himself as Link. He went on a long journey and saved Princess Zelda. After the long and arduous ordeal was over, he warped back to Kirby's Dreamland.

Back with Kirby:

Kirby had taken Plinky's space ship to a local Mr. Fixit, and after repairing the ship, there he was cruising through space. Plinky had given him a star map of where his planet was located, and Kirby was following it. Sure enough, he found Plinky's planet, and zoomed on down to the surface. He landed near Nymph Lake. After being chased by a bunch of nymphs who were trying to flirt with him, he hid behind some thickets. He could overhear Zasher talking with his Space Fish minions about how he was going to take over the Plinky Kingdom. Kirby eavesdropped for a couple hours from behind the bushes, and then decided he would try to vaccuum up Zasher and his minions, right from where he was. So he did, and he sent them flying. He tried reporting back to Plinky. But suddenly, after swallowing Zasher, Kirby became part evil-dragon, and started burning everything on the planet into pieces! He spit out Zasher, and turned back to normal. Then Zasher chased Kirby all the way to Fruit Punch Forest. There, Kirby saw magical fruits known throughout the Plinky Kingdom as Zooshy Fruits. He ate one, and felt himself becoming very empowered, aquiring a Level 1 SUGAR FUELED INSANITY RUSH attack. Kirby used the attack on Zasher the great dragon, but Zasher, who was a tall draconian dressed in a tux, scoffed.

"YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST ME PLINKY! And what happened to your antennas?" asked Zasher, grinning fiendishly.

"I'm not Plinky. I'm Kirby! I don't have antennas" said Kirby.

"That's right, you don't! Dead plinkies never have antennas" said Zasher trying to squish Kirby. He put his foot down on Kirby, but Kirby was so strong now from the fruit, that he lifted up Zasher from his foot, and started spinning him around like a turtle. He span Zasher around until he finally released and let go, sending Zasher flying into the wild blue yonder. Kirby defeated Plinky's enemy!

Back with Plinky:

Plinky found a haunted house on his trials in Dream Land. He tried to communicate with the ghosts by using EMF detectors, and trying to do EVP work. But the only ghost he could ever pick up was the ghost of a root beer driad.

"Nice ghosty, nice ghosty, want some fresh delicious refreshing life giving root beer?" asked Plinky.

"BOOOOOOOOOOO! NO!" said the ghost.

Back with Kirby:

Kirby was flying back to his home planet, proud that he had defeated Plinky's nemesis.

Back with Plinky:

Plinky slipped through the wrong portal on the way to Dedede's castle, and went into the Super Mario Land dimension. He had to go through lots of weird pyramids filled

with exploding turtles and wind up goomba toys. Wow. Just wow.

Back with Kirby:

Kirby was almost back at Planet Popstar.

Back with Plinky:

Plinky had befriended the ghost, who couldn't stop singing "Beat it" by Michael Jackson. Plinky was on his way to Dedede's castle. After getting there, he ate lots of zooshy fruits, and beat King Dedede with ease. But low and behold, the nightmare came out of him. It was then that Kirby arrived back to Planet Popstar on the spaceship.

Kirby and Plinky battle the Nightmare:

"FOOLS! BWAHAHAHA! Didn't know it was my fault Dreamland went into despair all along did you two? Now you meddling marshmellows must paY!

"Let's charge up our lasers for this battle!" said Plinky. Kirby winked at Plinky. Then they ascended up into the stars to begin their battle with the Nightmare. The Nightmare sent out rays of dark energy at Plinky and Kirby, but they deflected them with magical swords bestowed upon them by the gods. The deflected rays of dark energy went directly back at the Nightmare.

"FOOL! That only makes me stronger" said the Nightmare. The Nightmare used more dark energy blasts, they were so powerful the swords could not deflect them. Plinky and Kirby were wounded badly. Plinky's antennas were hurt so bad they almost became lemon dispensors. Kirby's attack points were weakening.

"Keep charging that laser! We have to both charge our lasers" said Plinky. Kirby nodded, with a tear in his eye. Then the Nightmare darted towards Kirby and sent out a Meta Knight at him. Kirby swallowed the Meta Knight, and became Meta Knight Kirby. Kirby got into a sword fight with the Nightmare and slashed him up a bit, but not enough to do any major damage. Then Plinky used a boomerang attack to stun him. Then, who should show up but none other than...JIGGLYPUFF AND BLUEBERRY, PLINKY'S BROTHER! Blueberry started charging his laser, and so did JigglyPuff, after singing in a creepy way for a few minutes. Then Kirby and Plinky continued charging their lasers as well.

After this, Kirby and Plinky's lasers, along with the other two friends and their lasers, were fully charged by this time, and they let out one loud earth shattering apocalyptic incredible absoloutely awe-inspiring...

SHOOP DA WHOOP!

After this, the Nightmare fell to the depths of the underworld, where he was never seen or heard from again. Kirby and Plinky gave each other a fist bump and a high five.

"Thanks guys!" said Kirby and Plinky to JigglyPuff and Blueberry.

"No problem!" said Jigglypuff and Blueberry. Then Jigglypuff went back to the Pokemon world, and Blueberry went back to Plibble.

"YAY! We did it! We saved each others worlds! Teamwork! I'm so glad to know you! You're like a brother to me Kirby" said Plinky.

"Same here" said Kirby. Kirby swallowed Plinky and grew antennies temporarily. Then he spit him out.

"Lol!" said Plinky. Then Plinky and Kirby decided upon something.

"Let's go on a double date! You date Mrs. Pac and I'll date Princess Peach" said Kirby.

"Awesome idea bro" said Plinky.

So Plinky and Kirby saved each others universes!

Stay tuned for part 2!


End file.
